villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One Eye (Leafie, A Hen into the Wild)
One Eye, also known as the one eyed weasel, is a weasel who is the main antagonist of the South Koren film, Leafie, A Hen into the Wild. One Eye is a vicious predator feared by those who live in everglades and brier patch, hunting animals that catches her eye and only eating live prey. She is extremely agile, making her a match for Wanderer's speed when they first fought. Story When she was hunting, One Eye got into a fight with Wanderer, a guard duck from a flock of ducks that was resting in the everglades. The battle resulted with One Eye crippling Wanderer's wing, but cost her her right eye when Wanderer clawed it, forcing One Eye to make a painful retreat. Some time later, the one-eyed weasel stalked the farmer who was disposing a pile of dead hens from his chicken farm into a pit, also dumping an unconscious Leafie along with them. Seeing that Leafie was the only hen alive, One Eye immediately attacked her, but Wanderer arrived and saved Leafie by trapping One Eye under the farmer's wheelbarrow. One Eye later escaped and lurked into the brier patch Leafie, Wanderer and his mate took residence in, discovering Wanderer's mate and killing her. Though Wanderer tried to pursue One Eye to save his mate that weasel held in her jaws, the weasel only gave the guard duck a smile A night later, One Eye was driven away by Wanderer when she attempted to enter the brier patch to hunt once more. Though she was impressed that the guard duck managed to best her with just one wing, the weasel warned him that next time she would go for Wanderer's neck before retreating back into the darkness. To protect Leafie and his unborn child, Wanderer engaged One Eye in a fight to the death, leading the weasel away from the brier patch towards the edge of a cliff. This time, however, the one-eyed weasel gained the upperhand during the struggle and cornered Wanderer at the top of the cliff. The guard duck attempted to take One Eye down with him by allowing himself to fall to the ground from a great height when One Eye grabbed hold of his leg. The impact killed Wanderer, but One Eye survived. The weasel took Wanderer's body away to eat it, but not before seeing Leafie mourning Wanderer's death and proceeded to leave without a word. One Eye went back to Wanderer's nest the following night only to find it empty, but discovered traces of Wanderer's child having hatched, and the weasel left the nest with a wicked smile on her face. Weeks later, One Eye attacked Leafie and a teenage Greenie after their scuffle at the chicken farm. When Leafie accused the weasel for always picking on them, and for killing Wanderer and his mate, One Eye defended her actions that she was only hunting, and when she was hungry, the two ducks caught her eye and she decided to hunt them. One Eye revealed that both Leafie and Greenie have caught the weasel's eye, seeing them as potential prey at the very moment. She then targeted Greenie out of the two to eat first, possibly knowing that he was Wanderer's offspring, and chased him down through the surrounding area. Despite Leafie's intervention, One Eye managed to corner Greenie at the edge of a cliff, but when finally pinning down the young duck on an old tree, the tree broke apart over the cliff's edge, sending One Eye and Greenie plummeting. While One Eye managed to grab a footing on the wall of the cliff to save herself, Greenie successfully learned how to fly and escaped death. In the winter season, a famished One Eye gave birth to a litter of baby weasels and hunted to provide food for her new family. She, at one point, captured a female duck from Greenie's new flock and was making her way back to her den to eat the fowl. Greenie spotted One Eye and tackled her off the female duck, causing both of them to slide down to the front of her den. One Eye recovered from the strike and pinned down Greenie, but stopped the attack when she discovered Leafie was standing over her newborn pups in the weasel's den (the hen was keeping the pups warm and was unaware of them being One Eye's offspring). Leafie threatened One Eye that she would hurt her babies if the weasel harmed Greenie, though One Eye threatened to kill Greenie if Leafie made a move, making the situation a stalemate. The one eyed weasel was forced to let Greenie go when Leafie released One Eye's babies without harming them. The weasel immediately comforted her babies and nourished them what little food she could provide them for the time being, allowing Leafie and Greenie to escape. When the flock of ducks left the everglade, along with their new guard duck, Greenie, One Eye confronted a lone Leafie at the top of the cliff, intending to eat her for the sake of her pups' survival. Knowing that One Eye now kills to provide food for her pups, Leafie allowed herself to be eaten by One Eye, resulting in the weasel mourning for Leafie's selfless sacrifice. Quotes *(to Wanderer) "Not bad with just one wing. But beware. Cause I won't go after your good wing, but for your neck next time." *(to Leafie) "Now you really look like a mother." Category:Clawed Villains Category:Ferals Category:Murderer Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Animal Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Villain